<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>直至光芒使他们永不分离 by TobiaLudwig</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020870">直至光芒使他们永不分离</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiaLudwig/pseuds/TobiaLudwig'>TobiaLudwig</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cthulhu Mythos, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:01:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiaLudwig/pseuds/TobiaLudwig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>本文所涉的人物、组织、情节皆为虚构，与现实无关，尤其与作者本人经历无关。18岁以下禁止阅读；如不幸阅读，本文作者对本文内容及阅读可能引发的不良反应（尚不明确）或未经许可传播本文引发的法律后果一概不负任何责任。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>直至光芒使他们永不分离</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Daniele%EF%BC%8CNeozzz%EF%BC%8CSinnaney%EF%BC%8C%E5%90%8C%E6%80%A7%E6%81%8B%E6%95%AC%E5%81%A5%E5%BA%B7%E4%B8%8E%E8%87%AA%E7%94%B1">Daniele，Neozzz，Sinnaney，同性恋敬健康与自由</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>本文所涉的人物、组织、情节皆为虚构，与现实无关，尤其与作者本人经历无关。18岁以下禁止阅读；如不幸阅读，本文作者对本文内容及阅读可能引发的不良反应（尚不明确）或未经许可传播本文引发的法律后果一概不负任何责任。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>直至光芒使他们永不分离</p><p>——一种直男写克苏鲁原耽的尝试</p><p>1968年夏，深夜，马萨诸塞</p><p>这是一个大雨滂沱的夜晚，密斯卡托尼克大学物理系教授大卫·林正坐在一辆疾速飞驰的气派轿车上，一言不发。他把眼镜取下来，用衣服擦了下，又戴上了，尽管他的眼镜上没有一丝污渍，然后他又以窗为镜，用手理了一下头发，尽管他的头发一点都不乱。他望向窗里的自己，就像一个雕塑，在看着另一个雕塑。</p><p>三十分钟以前，他正在办公室里批改研究生们的论文，接到了来自美国陆军的电话。电话里说了什么，毫无印象，当对方报出了一个名字之后，他的大脑就进入了“忙音”状态。</p><p>“丹尼尔·卡拉克”。</p><p> </p><p>然后车径直开到了办公室前。见门口没人，办公室的灯亮着，宪兵走到办公室里，发现这位文质彬彬的教授披着大衣踢着拖鞋，一言不发站在电话边，仿佛一具雕像。宪兵礼貌地敬了个礼，将他护送到车上。</p><p>一个个片段涌出，像车窗外的雨水，冲刷着他心头。</p><p>他的心，他灵魂的居所。</p><p>在毕业答辩上光彩四溢的演讲的他，在夏令营，躲过众人目光后捉弄自己的他，半夜偷偷在营区湖畔裸泳，身上披上月光的他上岸后悄悄脱下了自己的裤子……</p><p> </p><p>他与丹尼尔最后一次见面，已经是一年半前了。</p><p>这一天，一身运动装的物理系硕士研究生二年级丹尼尔·卡拉克抓着一个纸筒，敲开了他的办公室，他眼神飘忽不定，脸上布满阴霾。</p><p>“啊……丹啊，这边坐，你的报告我读过了，干得不错，如果这个月里能出论文，准能让MIT那些狗娘养的大吃一惊，校经费和奖金我也能全额拿下，要知道校董会也很关注这个课题，”教授赶忙迎上去，搂着丹尼尔把他带到办公室一旁的沙发，“还是说……要我给你发‘教授奖学金’？”说着教授把另一只手放在丹尼尔的膝盖上。</p><p>与以往不同，丹尼尔并没有做出反应，他深吸了一口气说道：“戴夫，其实……我想……我要离开一段时间。”</p><p>“不能这样！？”大卫放开了丹尼尔，他的瞳孔随着震惊放大，“这是重要时刻啊，这是你比肩爱因斯坦的机会啊！”</p><p>“戴夫……”丹尼尔没看他，扭头望向了窗外，身躯微微发抖，手握得更紧了。教授这时注意到了，那张纸露出来的几个字“ARM……”还有绿褐相间的迷彩图案，这是陆军征兵的宣传单。</p><p>“你/我要去越南了。”两人同时说道。</p><p>接着是沉默，无声，但是填满了空气的沉默。</p><p>“所以……为什么啊？是强制征兵吗？我去申请豁免！我禁止那些混蛋从我身边夺走你！”大卫使劲抓着丹尼尔的肩膀。</p><p>“不是！不是这样的，戴夫，这是我自己的决定。”</p><p>“那为什么？难道你还要通过从军来证明自己的男子气概？还是你高尚的、无处安放的爱国心？”</p><p>“不，不是……这是我要做的，这是我应该做的，你不明白，这是一种召唤……”</p><p>“丹！你敢看着我母亲的照片再说一次！”大卫粗暴地打断了丹尼尔，他强迫丹尼尔望向他桌上唯一的黑白照片，“你知道她的故事，你知道我从哪里来。战争，它让我出生之前就失去了父亲，他甚至没有能看我一眼。它让我的故乡变成了地狱。我的母亲，冒着生命危险也要来这里生下我，在她离去之前的每一天，她都在讲述故乡和战争的事。我讨厌战争，我更厌恶主动发动战争的人，我跟你说过的，难道你就一点都不在乎我的母亲，我的感受吗？”</p><p>“我知道……但是……所以……Hic confessus sum”丹尼尔小声嘟囔，一边却悄悄拉开了大卫的裤链，把他那巨根掏了出来。教授没有说话，任由丹尼尔扶住他的玉竿，一口气全部含到嘴里。</p><p>“哼……要爱，不要战争吗？”教授冷笑一声，随即下体的刺激让他嗓子里发出低沉的声音，“可你……哦……是两样都想要呢……哦……小婊子……”</p><p>教授背靠到沙发上，一手拉开了丹尼尔的短裤，手顺着光滑的两臀之间的缝隙滑了下去，丹尼尔一边吞吐着教授的玉柱，一边配合地把身子往教授这边靠了靠，让教授的手能伸得更远。教授抚摸着丹尼尔的蛋蛋，轻轻撩拨他的玉茎，他先是用指头轻轻扫过他的肌肤，然后握住他的小茎，感受它在他手中逐渐粗壮，伸长，感受它的搏动。丹尼尔身躯微微颤抖，他不仅上下套弄教授早已勃起的巨根，还贴心地用舌尖沿着冠状沟一点一点地舐舔。教授变得坚硬无比了，快感一阵一阵冲击着他的脑袋。他用力拍了拍丹尼尔的屁股，示意让他趴到办公桌。丹尼尔把衣服全都脱掉扔到一边，只留下脚上的运动鞋。白皙的肌肤，瘦削的肌肉线条在阳光下简直闪闪发光。他上半身趴到办公桌上，熟练地把手伸到左边的抽屉，拿出一瓶凡士林递给了教授。教授也把衬衫的纽扣全部解开，接过凡士林涂抹起来……</p><p>教授重重地插入丹尼尔体内，丹尼尔轻声地“哼”了一下，随即沉浸在抽插的快感中。</p><p>“你说我要是粗暴一点给你留多点痕迹，他们会不会把你送回来？”</p><p>“不……不要……”</p><p>“叫我长官！”教授一巴掌重重地拍在丹尼尔地屁股上。</p><p>“啊……是……长官……”</p><p>“乖乖站好！双手撑开！”嘴上这么说着，教授却把整个身体死死压在丹尼尔身上，抓着丹尼尔卷曲的头发，下半身则重重地抽插着。</p><p>“哼……哼……”丹尼尔尝试挣扎着挺起腰，他感受到那个粗糙的胸膛，和炙热的心，正完全贴在自己背上，自己变得大汗淋漓。</p><p>透过他们身体的紧密连接，大卫也感受到了，在丹尼尔体内的，那些考古学系、民俗学系高高在上的教授和学生们平日谈论的，所谓“密大人血液中的冒险因子”，正从丹尼尔的火热双臀和紧致秘道，顺着他挺拔的巨根，侵染他的下半身。</p><p>“士兵，我来教你举枪！”教授把一只手探到丹尼尔胯下，抓着他阴茎揉弄起来。</p><p>“谢……谢……长……官……我要……我要……去……”教授加大了抽插的频率，一下一下顶到了丹尼尔菊花的深处。</p><p>“允许开火，士兵。”受到多重刺激的丹尼尔再也无法忍耐了，白浊的精华一泄千里，这时，教授将自己全部抵进丹尼尔体内，积累的情感也全部喷涌而出……</p><p>力竭的丹尼尔被教授抱到沙发上躺下，教授温柔地擦拭他的身体。</p><p>“什么时候走？”</p><p>“晚上。你会来送我吗？”</p><p>“不会。你自己保重。”</p><p>“我会给你写信的。”</p><p> </p><p>正如承诺的一般，这一夜，大卫·林教授在办公室中挑灯奋战，彻夜未眠；丹尼尔·卡拉克带上他不多的行李，乘坐巴士前往基地报到，他马上就会成为“新兵卡拉克”，然后是“列兵卡拉克”，两人的道路分岔。但是有一点，一年半中大卫没有收到过丹尼尔的来信，也不曾听人提起过他，直到今晚……</p><p>回忆以至尾声，轿车也到达目的地，缓缓驶入基地营区，这是丹尼尔军旅生涯的起点，也将是……他的归宿吗？</p><p>穿过灰色的，冷淡的走廊，大卫终于见到了丹尼尔——被层层仪器包围，连着各种管道和线路，平静地躺在病床上。</p><p>随后，一位看起来身穿陆军制服的男人也进入了房间，他身材高大，身体瘦削，皮肤漆黑如墨。教授注意到他，警惕地让出了半步。男人只得伸出双臂，脸上勉强挤出一个笑容以示友好，上前和大卫打招呼，一开口就透露出一股浓厚的阿拉巴马口音：“你好，想必你就是大卫·林教授了。自我介绍，我是内塔·洛佩特三世，陆军少校。你可能还不太清晰，我来解释下。这位，卡拉克一等兵，是我们SOG的尖兵，任务期间是不能通讯……”</p><p>“我不想听这些，我只想知道他怎么了！”教授粗暴打断了发言。</p><p>军人看了教授一眼，叹了口气继续说道：“他们的连队在执行秘密任务的时候遭到越共伏击，任务细节我<strong><b>不便</b></strong>透露，丹尼尔是唯一活下来的，情况很糟糕，虽然表面只有几处外伤，但生命体征不正常，一直昏迷不醒。我们的前线医疗所条件不足，所以马上送回来了。你是他档案上的唯一联系人，所以把你找来了。他的个人物品在那个杂物房里，交你处置了。”军人指了指房间旁边的一扇门，又掏出一把钥匙递给教授。教授接过钥匙，眼睛还是聚焦在丹尼尔那饱受硝烟熏烤，还是带点过往俊俏的脸庞，语气平抑下来：“先生，我又能做些什么呢？我又能做些什么呢？”</p><p>“多陪陪他。”军人语调竟然有点上升，在教授望向他的时候他已经头也不回离开了房间。</p><p>教授看了看，房门外已经没人了。他关上门，拉过一把椅子坐了下来，握住了丹尼尔的手，这只手已经变得粗糙许多了。</p><p>良久，教授望向那扇杂物房的门，又看了看安睡的丹尼尔，他手指划过丹尼尔的笔挺的鼻尖，又轻轻在丹尼尔的唇上吻了一下，然后他走到那扇门，插入钥匙。当钥匙的前端完全没入锁孔，一种奇异的搏动从捏着钥匙的拇指指头和食指第二关节跳跃着，顺着手臂的神经、肌肉向上传递，在来得及反应，教授感到前额仿佛被针刺到一样痛了一下，教授连忙松开手，他看了看手指，又摸了摸额头，却没有异常，教授把手伸回去，这次没有感觉到任何异样，他顺利拧开了门。</p><p>丹尼尔的的个人物品放满了一个纸箱，纸箱上盖着一块军绿色防潮布。教授并不知道他将会看到什么，所以他决定把箱子拿到丹尼尔的病房里，把里面的东西一样一样拿出来检视，兴许能找到个闹钟唤醒丹尼尔：一本《花花公子》杂志，还有康妮·克雷斯基、乔伊·吉布森的大幅海报……可以理解，毕竟悬挂性感大胸裸体女人的海报总比掏出来朱迪·加兰德或者乔安·克劳福德的海报要更安全和合适，教授这么想道；几包品牌不同的香烟……闻起来质量都不佳；不知名盾状印着越南文字的黄色臂章……可能是在当地跟友好的南越士兵换得的吧；一副扑克，盒子表面已经布满皱纹和黑色污渍……想起过往还没确立关系的时候，丹尼尔和他打脱衣扑克输到最后要为他口交……事后证明这小鬼完全是故意输的，就是借机勾引，教授不由得苦笑一声；梳子……教授一眼就认出这是他送的生日礼物；一副飞行员墨镜，盒子上还有一行小字“来自贝尔·摩根的战利品”；一个钱包，里面除了美元之外，还有一些看起来似乎是越南货币的皱巴巴的纸钞；除臭剂；一盒肥皂……希望他没有把这东西掉地上过；一小根光滑的银白色金属圆柱条，但不能反射出物体的像，不能辨认出是什么材质，上面印有一个红色的符号“δ”，摸上去凉凉的；一个漆成绿色的话筒状物体，两端各有一个夹子伸出，按下按钮，没有反应……该不会是坏掉的闹钟吧；黑封皮《圣经》……顺手翻了一下，就是詹姆斯版《圣经》，也没有夹别的东西，过去倒没见他祈祷过；几张风景照……无法辨认拍摄时间或地点，看起来不像是国内；印有密斯卡托尼克大学校徽的皮制笔记本……教授一开始以为是丹尼尔在大学用的那本，但是他记起来那一本是灰色封皮，这一本则是黑褐色的，而且也厚得多，跟那本《圣经》相当，教授决定打开来检查里面的内容。</p><p>笔记的前面几页似乎是某种阿拉伯古籍片段的誊写，教授此前似乎在密大图书馆看到过这个片段。再往下是大段的越南文，然后就是拉丁文，虽然字迹确实像是丹尼尔的，但内容却超乎想象，文笔极其晦涩。教授拉丁文并没有丹尼尔那么熟练，他试着读了一下，发现大意是描述了一种打开空间裂缝以进行穿梭的疯狂理论，第一页中的语句大意还是批判这种毫无根据的理论是伪科学，然而翻到后面一页居然出现了数学公式的描述和论证，而评价的内容也从负面渐渐趋向正面。教授继续往下翻，下面居然描述了如何使用“导体”连通不同的空间，还有手绘的简图，那个图案，正是刚刚教授拿出来的那块不知名金属的形状。</p><p>再往后，是一个人体的简图，上面还有各种参数，教授不经意抬头一看，这些数字居然与监视屏上的数值分毫不差。教授继续查看笔记，看起来昏迷不醒只是到达一个完整实验的一半环节，下面描述了如何使用两个仪器连接再次打开空间的同时可以召回神志，唤醒昏迷的实验者。教授谨慎地推论：也就是说，丹尼尔昏迷并不是因为被越共袭击受伤所致，而是实验的正常过程，只是因为被越共袭击了，其他知情者又都已经死了才会变成这个局面。</p><p>教授接下来按照笔记上的简图，将“话筒”的一端，夹住被称为导体的奇怪金属，另一端夹住丹尼尔的右手尾指，按照笔记按下了机器的按钮。</p><p>霎时间，一声巨响传来，仿佛发生了爆炸。教授吓了一大跳。“戴夫！”丹尼尔从床上弹坐起来，他看了看教授，看了看四周，看到了那个古怪的仪器，和散发紫红色诡秘光芒的“导体”，他一把扯开了话筒，把导体从另一端扯了下来。</p><p>然后他扯下自己身上连接的线，抓起教授的手就要跑。</p><p>“来不及解释了，赶紧跟我走！”</p><p>教授顾不上那么多，只能跟上丹尼尔。</p><p>他们一离开房间，就听到从头顶传来的尖叫声，而且不是一声，是好几声，接着还传来了“砰、砰”几声枪响。</p><p>“怎么回事啊？”</p><p>“枪是没用的，我们要把这栋楼炸掉才行！”</p><p>“那我们去引爆燃气管道！”教授虽然还不明白发生了什么，他决定还是先帮助丹尼尔。</p><p>两人找到地下一层的燃气管道外露的杂物房，教授利用手边材料一通操作制造了个简易的定时引燃装置，可以在五分钟内通过引燃天然气将整座大楼摧毁。</p><p>“可以了！我们走吧！”</p><p>“不，你走吧，我已经走不了了。”丹尼尔就靠在墙边，丝毫没有离去的意思。</p><p>“为什么？”教授不解。</p><p>“那个东西，那个跨越时空而来的东西，有能力锁定并摧毁一定范围内的生物，它会直到找到并杀死我这个媒介。”</p><p>“你是说笔记里那个仪器和实验的目的？”</p><p>“对，越共从不知道什么途径搞来的理论，还有能简化仪式的仪器，居然都是真的。我们SOG突袭他们的据点，但是意外完成了那个仪式的前半部分，将它一半的意识通过我传送过来了，而你刚刚完成了后半部分，召唤了它的身体……”丹尼尔苦笑道，“我就像是个鱼饵，它会冲我来的，明白吗？”</p><p>教授深吸了一口气：“丹，无论发生什么，我都不会离开你的。”</p><p>就在这时，有什么东西撞开了地下室的门，两人看去，那是一坨巨大的、长了十六个眼睛、六条触手的不定形红色肉块，散发着一股令人作呕的混合着新鲜血肉和腐败气息的味道。教授抄起旁边的椅子扔了过去，正中肉块。那肉块发出“咿咿呀呀”的声音，伸出触手就要抓教授。教授抓过钢管以一记双手击球姿势抽在触手上，向着肉块冲了过去，更多的触手却伸了上来，一根触手抓住了教授的右手，另一只则径直从下腹部贯穿了他，教授一口鲜血喷到了地上，用左手死死抓住那根触手，然后更多的触手渐渐将他缠了起来。丹尼尔也冲了上去，他抄起一个扳手从被教授遮挡的视线盲区一个冲刺便出现在肉块身旁，他用尽全力往肉块砸了下去，然后又捡起教授掉落的钢管，对着肉块的眼睛狠狠地戳了下去，一股绿色的恶臭粘液从被破坏的眼睛中喷溅而出。肉块明显的颤动了，几根触手松开了教授，转而抓住丹尼尔。教授使劲把没入腹部的触手拔了出来，疼痛使他几乎晕厥，但他没有退缩，像是要拥抱肉块那样冲上去，抡起拳头就往上砸，肉块在与二人的缠斗中发出更高的“咿咿呀呀”的声音，但是始终没能前进一步。</p><p>僵持了一阵，终究还是重伤的教授再也使不上力气，被肉块一甩甩到墙上，这边丹尼尔也被肉块的触手砸得快晕死过去。肉块的触手快速伸到教授设置的装置上，它想要拆掉这个炸弹……</p><p>电火花点燃了管道内的天然气，一瞬间大楼笼罩在白色的光芒中，几乎同时一声巨响响彻了阿卡姆镇……</p><p> </p><p>暴雨已停，和风旭日，电视里传来记者一如既往温柔的声音：“现在为您带来新闻快讯，昨夜本地海军基地一大楼发生爆炸，伤亡不明，海军消防队正与波士顿消防局合作抢救，详情请关注……”</p><p>下水道某处，一坨不成形的肉块缓缓爬向另一坨肉块，最后两坨肉块终于连接在一起，肉块的末端轻轻拍打着水面。</p><p>“\..\.-..\---\...-\.\-.--\---\..-”</p><p>FIN</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>第一次写这种文，也是第一次使用AO3投稿，感谢每一个在未来看到这篇文章的人，当然了很有可能是早就看过的亲朋好友，感谢你们的鼓励。当然本文完成一周之后我就发现它的设计很像1986年的克苏鲁电影《活魔人》（from beyond）又或者《活跳尸》，anyway。</p><p>这篇文章可能没有严格遵守中文文章的规定段首缩进，因为我不知道怎么弄。</p><p>希望讲述一个1968年发生于大洋彼岸的虚构故事不会引起任何社会主义铁拳的注意。</p><p>如果有什么我没弄好而您能提供的，欢迎提出，我会在看到的时候处理。</p><p>另再次特别鸣谢不愿意透露姓名的张涟菁同学。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>